letting go
by 90bonfire
Summary: spolers in story -thanks to kabito jerk what would happen if shikamaru hadda take asuma out -story prob could be more epic but i like it so desided to post it -I don't own


_**shikamaru: "**__It can't be! please please don't make me fight Asuma"_ shikamaru frozz staring blankly at the corpse of his sensei across the village markit place where half an hour before enamy trops had invaded he ducked out of sight before asuma had seen him his heart racing

he'd know somewhere in the back of his mind this could happen but he'd refused to true let the thought form and now his stubbern optmisum had come back and kicked him in the face

he moved around the shop peering out at his former friend again and relized with a start he was headed for kurini's house damn that kabito it wasn't enough that he'd given madra everything he needed to jump start the war he had to make things as crule as possable for the shinobi oposing him

shikamaru knew kabito wasn't sending asuma that way to allow him to lay eyes on his child wouldn't the grandchild of a former holkage make for some fasanating experaments he shook the thought off with a shutter and worked qwikly though a plan of atack as he moved into range whatever he dissmissed the idea of calling for choji or ino there was no reson they should ever have to live with seeing there sensi disgrased in this way

and that went for kurani as well shikamaru desided there was no way he'd let asuma reach her his heart pounded as he hit his knees and begain streaching his shadow out to asuma after a secound he'd caght him -suprise was on his side

he didn't dare trun his sensi to face him he could already feel tears in his eyes and besides asuma would know who he was _"please make this fast"_ he pled with him self uselessly it would take two to three minites no matter what he did he could hardly see for the water in his eyes he gasped for breath forcing himself to hold on and keep tighting the nuse around his friends neck

eventuly falling to his knees "I'm so sorry" he wispered hardly able to speak anger pouring though him that things had even come this that things where so bad this was the only confort he could give asumas body fell to the ground "_only a few more seconds"_ shikamaru relized "asuma" he choked out "I swear they'll never know"

**asuma:** my feet kept moveing no longer my own heading along the formiler path to kurinis "_no!" _I thought veamitly _"you can't have her you can't have my child"_ kabitos voice laghed back at me mockingly "_oh but I will"_ he wispered back "_you'll bring me them both- tell me do you think she'll come to you willingly? despert to see the man she loved or will she run screaming from your decreped corse- just how tarrifed do you think she'll be by the time you hold her down as I kill her and take her child?"_ I fought back despertly aganst the voice in my head but my body belonged to a diffrent master now I couldn't control it I was just along for the ride "_please somebody help me"_ I silgntly begged

suddenly I my feet stoped I could feel kabitos frushation as he pulled agenst this new control but his stuggles where useless if I could have I would have grined "_I taght him that"_ I thought a new sence of hope pouring though me as I whached the black shadow shot up my body

I felt only a deep peace when my body started gasping for air in a few momnents it would be over I'd go back where I belonged behind me I heard him sobing and realized he hadn't turned me to face him "I'm so sorry" his voice was like a broken wimper my poor boy haveing to grow up and see and do things like this I relized this would be rembered as the worst moment of his life

I wanted to reach over and thank him let him know this was alright it was what I wanted my body fell to the ground and I whached the sky go dark for the secound time I could feel kabitos rage at being taken by suprise like this loseing to a kid like shika my heart filled with pride "_you will NEVER win" _I told him and finally I let go -"_thank you shickamaru"_

_a/n so Ive been working overnights and I'm tirde sorry for any spelling errors please r&r it makes me so happy_


End file.
